In electronic devices with integrated circuits (ICs), the ICs are typically mounted onto circuit boards. In order to electrically couple connections between the circuit board and the IC, the IC is typically “packaged.” The IC packaging usually provides a small encasement for physically protecting the IC and provides contact pads for coupling to the circuit board. In some applications, the packaged IC may be coupled to the circuit board via bond wires or solder bumps.
One approach to IC packaging comprises a quad-flat no-leads (QFN) package. The QFN package may provide some advantages, such as reduced lead inductance, a near chip scale footprint, thin profile, and low weight. Also, the QFN package typically includes perimeter I/O pads to ease circuit board trace routing, and the exposed copper die-pad technology offers enhanced thermal and electrical performance. QFN packaging may be well suited for applications where size, weight, and thermal and electrical performance are important.
Referring initially to FIG. 1, a typical QFN packaged electronic device 100 is now described. The electronic device 100 includes an IC die pad 104, an IC 105 on the IC die pad, and an adhesive layer 106 between the IC die pad and the IC. The electronic device 100 includes a plurality of lead frame contacts 103a-103b, and a plurality of bond wires 102a-102b coupling the plurality of lead frame contacts with the IC 105. The electronic device 100 includes encapsulation material 101 surrounding the plurality of bond wires 102a-102b and the IC 105.